REALIDAD
by Mashiro Norgi
Summary: A veces solo hay que dejar volar la imaginación... TrunksXPan TrunksXMarron.


**Disclaimer: Tanto personajes como la serie, han sido tomados de Akira Toriyama...se los pedí prestado xb**

**Así es, fue un largo viaje (?)**

* * *

**Presentación:**

**¡Hola! Soy Mashiro Norgi... **

**Y aquí estoy con mi primer fic y uno corto pero con cápitulos medianamente largos y con los géneros de Drama y Romance. Les aviso que en este fic tocaré algunas temáticas un poco reflexivas aunque no creo que toque temas tan delicados que agredan de alguna u otra forma al publico presente y a usted n.n**

**Está ubicada donde la paz abunda en la Tierra y todos viven felices (?). Nos vemos más abajito pues tengo mucho que decirles ñ.ñ.¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

•

**REALIDAD**

•

* * *

**"Y nunca sabrán como me sentí cuando limpié esa lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla"**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Yo dí mis lágrimas**_

* * *

_**"La felicidad no brota de la razón, sino de la imaginación"**_

* * *

Era la hora de la cena. Trunks bajó las escaleras, dobló la esquina y siguió su camino hasta que su par de ojos azules se congelaron al igual que él al observar una figura femenina. Era Marron.

Estaba dentro de un cuarto, con la puerta totalmente abierta y sentada frente a una computadora con la luz apagada. Se veía muy ocupada escribiendo, debía ser algo importante. La luz que salía del monitor parecía reflejarse perfectamente en los ojos celestes de ella. Quería irse pero un fuerte magnetismo le impedía marcharse de ahí, sus piernas no reaccionaban hasta que Marron volteó a mirarlo con un toque de disyuntiva; los nervios y la idiotez lo invadieron.

-Erm...que estas haciendo?-no podía seguir mirándola así, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas no lo ayudaban del todo. Es posible que Marron ya se haya llevado una idea equivocada.

-Hay más trabajo por hacer.

-Oh, ya veo...mmm...vas a cenar?

Volteó su mirada para dirigirla nuevamente a la pantalla pero acompañada de una sincera y tierna sonrisa-Cuando termine.

-Oh, bien-tanta preocupación por las puras. ¿ Y por qué seguía ahí? Sin saber qué hacer, empezó a mover su cuerpo con inseguridad y se dispuso a marcharse de una buena vez. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la otra esquina con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza y cuando dobló a la derecha, se desplumó en el piso.

_**"Oh, bien" ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!¡¿Que estoy haciendo, tratando de parecer genial?!**_

Con su orgullo quebrantado, entro al comedor donde se encontraba Vegeta.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Supongo que trabajando, nosé, no me interesa-respondió- ¿Y esa chica?

-Sigue trabajando en los registros de la casa.

-En ese caso me comeré su ración.

-Padre, ella nos está ayudando. No es que no quiera cenar.

-Bah!-contestó pero dando a entender que la idea anterior ya estaba descartada.

-¿Sabes cuando terminará?-preguntó Bra con interés.

-No lo dijo y ya déjala que está muy ocupada.

-¡Es que tengo que contarle tantas cosas que están sucediendo...!

Al terminar la cena Trunks regresó a su cuarto a terminar lo que hace un tiempo había parado. Cuando pintaba, el mundo que conocía dejaba de existir para sumergirse en uno nuevo. Dejaba volar su imaginación y sobretodo le gustaba, le gustaba estar así, era muy diferente a entrenar con su padre. Había encontrado un lugar donde se sentía agusto con lo que hacía.

_**Hay un ángel en alguna parte. Para recoger tus lágrimas. Para hacer un collar de ellas. Adornando un árbol.**_

De pronto la imagen que visualizó Trunks era demasiada extraña. Un árbol enorme, tal vez el más alto que haya podido observar, en la nada y rodeado de una noche que parecía nunca acabar. De sus innumerables hojas comenzaba a salir un polvo cristalino y dorado que se alejaba de este. Y mientras se acercaba de arriba hacia abajo, en la tierra, podía llegar a observar una figura humana tapada por un gran brillo mientras intentaba acercársele. Despertó de esa visión e ignorándola siguió dibujando.

_**Brilla Brilla pequeña estrella. Ese árbol de lágrimas... **_

* * *

Lunes por la mañana y la escuela llamaba. Marron salió corriendo de la mansión Brief. De la ventana Trunks observaba como ella corría desesperada y era mejor que él se pondría a hacer lo mismo si no quería llegar tarde, así que se apresuró, tenía que dejar de hacer eso todos los días, debía parar de observarla para no dar malos entendidos. Ya en el colegio, las horas transcurrieron normalmente. En educación física, tocaba lecciones de flexiones. Trunks miraba aburrido el turno de los demás. No necesitaba más lecciones de físico cuando el mayor tiempo de la tarde se la pasaba entrenando para el baile de Mogiha que en realidad él no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo y practicar con su padre en la cámara de gravedad tampoco era tan sencillo como parecía. Al otro lado del campus las chicas de su clase daban vueltas a la pista olímpica. Muchas solo trotaban de par y paraban conversando; otras, hacían su mejor esfuerzó pero sin obtener ningún resultado. En cambio, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes destacaba ante las demás y era porque Marron era la mejor cuando se trataba de correr. Podía estar dando vueltas una y otra vez a una gran velocidad sin cansarse. El entrenamiento de obediencia, disciplina y esfuerzo que había recibido tanto de Krilin como A-18 le ayudaron a conseguir mucha resistencia física y por lo tanto a adquirir un cuerpo sumamente envidiable. Pensaba que Marron era una persona increíble para ser solo una humana común y corriente. Le gustaba verla esforzándose como siempre, con tanta dedicación y perseverancia. La admiraba, la contemplaba.

De pronto, Goten lo sorprendió cogiéndole de los hombros por detrás y con una mirada pícara, hizo que Trunks se molestara.

-Jaja pervertido. Tienes esa mirada de viejo pervertido. Esa mirada que se clava en los suaves y pálidos muslos de jóvenes chicas.

_**Idiota**_

Un grito de una chica les llamó la atención, interrumpiendo su pequeña discución y forcejeo: "Marron, ¡¿estas bien?!". Ambos observaron que su amiga rubia había tropezado estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Es tu culpa, sus pies se tropezaron gracias a tu intensa mirada- dijo burlón Goten.

-¿Qué te pasa?-a Trunks la paciencia se le comenzaba a terminar.

Caminaron hasta sus casilleros para cambiarse el polo sucio y mojado ya que la hora de educación física había concluido.

-No tiene nada de malo, es una de las mejores estudiantes. Y no es presumida tampoco. En otras palabras es perfecta, ¿no lo crees?-suspiró-eres un tonto. Digo, está viviendo contigo ¡que desperdicio!-decía mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Le diré a Ai sobre esto- no era malo, pero todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Goten lo molestaban demasiado. Así que cerró con fuerza su casillero y se fue para no seguir oyendo esas estupideces sin sentido-hasta luego.

-Que aburrido eres. ¡Hey, espera un momento!-se apresuró a decir Goten.

Trunks caminó de mal humor por el patio para poder alejarse infinitos metros de su amigo de la infancia cuando olló una voz muy conocida para él. Era una chillona pero sin dejar de ser dulce.

"Hay una cucaracha debajo"

La voz parecía provenir a la derecha de él, entonces caminó hasta donde pensaba que estaba el origen.

"Hay una cucaracha debajo"

Pero esta vez, el sonido parecía provenir de atrás de donde se encontraba. Volteó y no vio a nadie ni nada. Giró nuevamente su cabeza para un costado y toparse con un árbol, en cuyas ramas estaba Pan. Estaba sentada de cuclillas y con una mano, aferrándose del tronco principal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Sus hermosos orbes negros tenían una cierta profundidad que le asombraron a Trunks. Sus ojos miraban con total atención al cielo y el brillo del sol que traspasaba las hojas iluminaban su bello y angelical rostro. Se encontraba muy seria.

_**¿Acaso aún sigues triste por lo que pasó, Pan?**_

Perder a un ser querido era díficil, complicado e incomprendible. Y él sabía a la perfección aquellos sentimientos de angustia, tristeza y soledad. Tiempos, que tuvo que enfrentar cuando tan solo era un niño, incluso menor que Pan. Ver como un padre se sacrifica ante a ti es muy reconfortante pero a la vez, muy doloroso. Por eso él sí podía comprenderla, porque él era como Pan, eran iguales.

Ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Trunks y lo encaró.

-Oye tú, no mires sin permiso.

-Y-yo no...- ¡Pero qué le estaba pasando últimamente! Él no quería parecer acosador o mas bien un tarado chismoso permaneciendo ahí parado, observándola detalladamente. Molesto consigo mismo, se dio media vuelta y se propuso a retirarse.

-¡Espera!-grito Pan

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme?-contestó con un tono molesto y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.-No me puedo bajar-Trunks la miró como minutos antes lo hacía, los grandes luceros de la chica lo hipnotizaron sin permiso alguno; y sin estar preparado, Pan saltó encima de él sin ningún aviso. Los dos calleron al suelo pero el único que recibió un buen golpe fue el pelilila. Ella al sentir en contacto tan cercano de él, su respiración comenzó a correr, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo como el sol mismo, dejando ver un rojo intenso. Se separaron lentamente y ella caminó hasta un corral donde habían unos dos gallos, uno marrón y otro blanco y Trunks la siguió con interés y curiosidad. Pan se agachó y se acercó a la pequeña jaula de madera con puerta de fierro para observarlos.

-¿Estabas recogiendo bayas para estos pollos?-Trunks la miraba parado a una distancia de un metro.

-Es comida del cielo

-¿Del cielo?-interrogó el joven.

-Este quiere volar por el cielo, pero está encerrado aquí.Me da pena.-dijo señalando a una gallo marrón-Así que le doy comida que proviene de lugares altos.

-No sabía que los gallos volaran...-dijo un tanto atontado, pero Pan estaba concentrada vié observó y pudo darse cuenta que uno de ellos no hacía lo mismo que el resto.-Por qué ese no puede comer también?

-Porque él no quiere **volar**-contestó secamente y con resentimiento, arrugando su naríz y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Simplemente lo sé. Y tú eres como él, no intenta _**volar**_.

-Sabes que soy diferente a los demás, ¿no?.

-No hablo de eso, Trunks.

-¿Que sabes de mi?No nos conocimos apenas hace unos minutos pero no somos muy cercanos-Pan sin darse cuenta, había tocado un punto muy vulnerable de Trunks. Uno donde nadie había ingresado más que él.

-Es solo que escupes mucho-lo miró extrañada por esa repentina reacción.

_**Ahora te burlas de mí**_

-Oh ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Y tu sabes como "**volar",** ¿cierto?- doblando dos dedos de cada mano suya en forma de comillas.

-Sí.-contestó firmemente sin dejar de prestar su atención a los animales que tenía enfrente. Esa respuesta la dió con tanta seguridad y confianza que Trunks simplemente no podía creerlo. Sin dudas, Pan era extraña.

-Tienes cerebro de ave- dijo moviendo su mano derecha al lado de la cabeza de Pan y con un tono de burla. Ella que estaba en cuclillas mirando atentamente comenzó a tambalearse un poco de lo mucho que le había llegado las palabras de Trunks, y enojada, se paró para retirarse no sin antes soltar unas cuantas palabras sorprendiéndolo por el significado de estas.

-¡Que la mala suerte caiga sobre ti!-y diciendo esto, se alejó con sus dos puños cerrados cada uno al lado de su cuerpo.

Ya dentro de los salones de clase, Trunks que se encontraba al lado de Goten, vió como Pan caminaba diciendo cosas que no llegaba a oir muy bien.

-Oh, ¿Pan?, ¿mi sobrina?, se cambió aquí el año pasado. Es linda, ¿cierto?-puso su cara de picardía-pero escuché que está un poco loca y yo lo creo también.

-Sí la conozco, aunque apenas hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras. ¿Loca?-preguntó Trunks sin dejar de vez la palabra era extraña, pero ¿loca?

-Como que es amiga de alienígenas. O que puede convocar un elefante rosa cuando silva. Bueno, son solo rumores y créeme, ella no está tan mal como ellos dicen.

-Que ridículo.-pensó mejor-No, no puede ser...

-¡¿Pasó algo?!

-Me maldijo.

Su amigo reaccionó de inmediato con un gesto nada alentador. Expresaba un temor muy grande como si se tratara de una tragedia-Eso es malo...

-¿Qué?-Trunks miró de inmediato a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo.

-El ataque mortal de Pan. ¡Maldiciones que inducen tragedias! Escuché que maldijo a un chico hace tiempo-hizo una pausa y siendo examinado por Trunks con mucha intriga, continuó-Se le encogió el "tú ya sabes qué". Quedó totalmente fuera del juego-luego, la expresión del otro cambió de una aburrida a una completamente asustada. Eso no podría pasar jamás, tan solo con imaginar su vida sin su "tesoro" lo aterraba completamente. Se miró para percatarse si aún seguía estando en el lugar que debía estar. Después de tantas horas y terminada las clases, se dirigió a su casa. Revisó el buzón para ver si le había llegado alguna carta sobre su pintura de un no pudo encontrar nada. Fue a ver a su madre que como siempre, derrepente seguía trabajando en la la Capsule Corp, sin ningún descanso. Ser la presidenta de una de las compañías más importantes de la Tierra debía ser duro, pero más para él. Muy pocas veces podían compartir una verdadera y larga comunicación, y casi nunca se sentaban en familia a comer. Cuando llegó, la idea de hablar aunque sea un momento con Bulma se descartó al verla muy ocupada. No tuvo más opción que dejarla tranquila terminando su deber y volvió a la mansión.

**Un amigo de mamá, Krilin, murió. Su hija Marron vino a vivir con nosotros el año pasado, después que su madre, A-18 mueriera de una fatal depresión. Hemos estado en la misma clase desde la escuela primaria. Estaba sorprendido...**

**Ella era siempre tan alegre, y entonces noté su sonrisa, porque la noté a ella.**

Justo cuando había cruzado la puerta de la casa, también lo hizo Marron.

-Bienvenida a casa-le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Estoy de vuelta-sus ojos miraban hacia abajo y evitaban los de él en todo momento. Se retiró abruptamente.

_**"Que la mala suerte caiga sobre ti"**_

Después de practicar con Vegeta tuvo que ir a las clases de baile, las cuales odiaba. Era simplemente que esas cosas no le imprataban. Pero como siempre, salía con el gusto de su madre que tenía una gran ilusión que su hijo fuera el bailarín principal. Por otro lado, Bra se quedaba haciendo compañía a Marron. Últimamente, la concexión entre las dos se había vuelto más estrecha.

Salió un rato para visitar a su amiga Aiko, una pelirroja de ojos marrones profundos y piel blanca que era mayor que él por una año. Ella había salido del colegio para entrar a un tema aún más complicado: La universidad. Tenía su propio bar donde trabajaba sirviendo tragos a la gente. Ya adentro y sentado con mucho cansancio, soltó un suspiro que llamó la atenció de Aiko que estaba enfrente de él.

-Hey nada de eso, supirar de esa forma es de mala suerte.

-¿Tu también Ai? No me dejan en paz-se volteó como un niño haciendo un verrinche- Arghh! No es como si quisiera realmente hacer el baile.

-Todo el mundo espera mucho de ti.

-¿Por qué? No soy para nada bueno. No hay manera de que pueda ser el bailarín principal en el baile de Mugiha.-paró y dijo lo que de hace años pasaba por su mente- Haber nacido en esta clase de familia...-Aiko agarró su cabeza con la mano derecha, moviéndola de un lado para otro con fuerza pero lentamente.-Creo que estás pensando mucho las cosas.- Trunks decidido a enfrentarla, con su mano derecha quitó la de Aiko y se giró a encararla a tan solo unos veinte centímetros, aún sosteniendo su suave mano- Tal sabiduría de alguien que apenas es mayor que yo.-Aiko contratacó- Un año es la diferencia entre los bebés que gatean y aquellos que ya caminan.

Trunks supo como defenderse y la miró con astucia- Sería más convincente...sino estuvieras parada sobre una caja de cerveza.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Trunks se percató que había ido muy lejos y en seguida recibió una bofetada de su amiga.-¡Lo que me saco por preocuparme por ti, tonto!-dijo molesta.

-Aiko, ¿ya cerraste?-Goten entró al bar-¡Oh, Trunks, aquí estabas!

-¿Ya terminaste de ayudar en tu casa Goten?¿Qué vas a querer?

-Un doble de la mejor bebida que tengas.

-Bien, bien...cola entonces-contestó alegremente.

Trunks sabía lo que pasaba y lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Se paró para retirarse y dejar solos a sus amigos.-Me voy a casa...no quiero molestarlos.-Aiko se apresuró a hablar-Espera un momento. No es lo que crees.-pero aún así se dió media vuelta y salió directo a su casa-Nos vemos mañana.

Exhausto. Hoy había sido un día agotador. Entró a su casa. Sintió un aura horrendo alrededor suyo y comenzó a olerse las axilas una por una. Después de haber practicado toda la tarde para el baile de el festival de Mugiha, era razón más que suficiente y una excusa para poseer ese olor indiscriptible. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta el baño de la primera planta y entró. Lo primero que miró fue vestimentas femeninas, ropa interior. Al girar un poco la vista, ese temor de haber entrado en el peor momento se agravó. Intentó cerrar los ojos pero el gesto de una niña asustada de Marron lo impidió. Ella estaba ahí, tan solo con una toalla que le cubría apenas su esbelto cuerpo y que escondía esa hermosa piel blanca. Salió corriendo con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, dejando ver un rojo intenso de verguenza y cerró la puerta con fuerza y rapidez.

-L-lo siento.-dijo Marron dentro del baño. Se oía asustada.-Lo siento-volvió a repetir. Trunks se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras-¿Por qué te disculpas? Es mi culpa por no revisar antes. Yo debería de disculparme.-Lo siento-volvió a insistir Marron.

Avergonzado y con la sangre en su cabeza se fue a su cuarto a paso rápido y se puso a dibujar para olvidar lo ocurrido recientemente.

**Estamos cuidando de Marron... Pero ...Ella intenta siempre ser invisible.**

Aunque quería, la situación pasada no la podía sacar de su mente. Ahora como podría mirarla después de verla casi desnuda. No, tenía que arreglarlo. No aceptaría seguir con la mala suerte que había tenido los últimos momentos. Dejó de pintar y cogió una caja larga y blanca de donde se sacaba toallas húmedas y con su creatividad al 100 % y unos cuantos arreglos creó una gallina blanca con cresta roja. Eso debía ser suficiente para ella, con esto aceptaría sus disculpas. Continuó pintando toda la noche hasta que, cansado por lo transcurrido del día, cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días-dijeron Vegeta y Marron en el orden respectivo.

-Trunks, llama a tu hermana-mandó Vegeta.

-Me dijo que entre un rato bajaba.

-Trunks, ¿Qué es esto? Es de un editor de La Ciudad del Oeste-Bulma había entrado con un sobre blanco ya abierto.

-¡¿Lo abriste?!

-Respóndeme primero.¿Qué estás haciendo a nuestras espaldas? Trunks, tu..-no podía oir más y se retiró-¡Trunks!

-Lo abriste sin permiso?-Vegeta desvió su vista del periódico para mirarla seriamente.

-Bueno sí, pero...

-No apruebo que abran las cartas sin permiso

-Pero Trunks es un Brief. Tiene que tener en claro que la empresa depende de él en un futuro y ...

-Trunks es quien es. Ser un Brief no cambiará eso.

-¡¿Tú no te metas en donde no te llaman si?!, no tiene derecho alguien que pasa todo el día entrenando en su estúpida camarita de gravedad y luego come para irse a dormir.

-¡¿A mí no me vas a alzar la voz mujer, entendiste?! Y eres tú la que te pasas encerrada en esa cochinada de empresa, hmp.-Vegeta se retiró para luego volver y tomar su desayuno y llevarlo hasta la sala. Marron observó a Bulma, quien no sabía como comportarse después de todo lo sucedido y solo brindarle una dulce y a la vez extraña sonrisa.

Dirigiendose a la escuela, Trunks decidió leer su carta. Desgraciadamente, esta solo decía unas terribles noticias: "Lo sentimos, no tuvo exito esta vez"

_**"Que la mala suerte caiga sobre ti"**_

Arrugó el papel y lo votó al instante. Caminó al mismo árbol donde había tenido su encuentro con Pan para poder arreglar las cosas y estas sigan el rumbo que deberían seguir. Y allí estaba, no se había equivocado.-¡Hey!-la llamó serio.

-Mi nombre no es "Hey"

-Bien, Pan. Tengo un regalo para ti. Es un buen regalo. ¡Así que por favor, retírala!

Pan que estaba sentada donde aquella vez, lo observó sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.-¿Retirarla?-preguntó con inocencia pura.

-¡La maldición!-protestó Trunks. Ella extendió ambos brazos y él dejó en el suelo sus cosas para ponerse firme y poder recibirla sin que saliera golpiándose la cabeza como la anterior vez. Entonces, caminaron hasta una pequeña colina que estaba al frente de la cancha de fútbol de su colegio. Le dió lo que la noche anterior le llevó un buen tiempo hacerlo. Aquella caja blanca con un pedazo de cartulina , se había convertido en un hermoso pollo blanco con cresta roja.

-¡Adorable!¡Adorable! Qué maravilloso-exclamó Pan sentándose y poniendo el objeto delante de su cara para contemplarlo alegremente.

-Bueno, si te gusta tanto...-Trunks se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado. Jamás había hecho una cosa así para alguien.

-Puedes _**volar **_después de todo, Trunks.

-¿Yo? ¿Volar?

-¡Sí, puedes _**volar**_! Mostrémosle esto a Raigomaru.

-¿Raigomaru?

-El nombre de ese gallo-contestó enseguida con un ápice de felecidad.

-¿Qué hay del que no puede volar?

-Jibeta. Así se llama.

-No suena tan bien.

Siguieron juntos el camino hasta que llegaron, sorprendiéndose de lo que sus ojos veían. Los gallos, no estaban. Solo habían rastros de plumas y uno solo intacto, a salvo. La jaula se veía forzada, como si alguien o algo hubiera querido entrar por las malas con un sucio proposito.-Quizá fue un mapache-opinó Trunks sin estar muy seguro de hablar en ese momento.

-¡Jibeta! ¿Qué paso? Tú viste, ¿cierto?-Pan se acercó desesperada y pedía explicaciones al gallo blanco que supuestamente no quería volar.

-Oye...-Trunks no sabía como explicarle a Pan lo que exactamente había ocurrido en ese lugar. Debía ser muy doloroso para ella, quien estaba altanto de ellos.

-¿Voló? ¿Raigomaru, voló?...Sí, eso es, ¿cierto Jibeta?-era una estupidéz lo que decía y ella lo tenía bien claro. La necesidad de que una idea se adhiera en sus pensamientos para reemplazar toda catástrofe, era excesiva. Solo quería meterse en la cabeza lo bueno que hubiera podido suceder y descartar lo peor-"Que la mala suerte caiga sobre ti"-Trunks la observó sin entender la causa de esas palabras-Dicen que,"las maldiciones, como los pollos, regresan a su origen" Lo siento, Raigomaru. Es mi culpa. Regresó a mi. Lo siento.

_**Está llorando.**_

_**Las lágrimas de Pan...**_

-Vamos- dijo muy seria, sus ojos ya no poseían ese brillo que siempre los caracterizaba. Aquel brillo que paralizaba a Trunks y pintaba de colores su tan triste alrededor, llenos de grises.

Caminaban cerca del mar, y encima del pequeño muro de apenas un metro de altura que dividía la vereda de la playa, Pan se trasladaba por encima sin cuidado, cantando alegremente. "Hay una cucaracha debajo de Trunks"- repitiendo la frase tres veces. Trunks por curiosidad se miró abajo de sus zapatos para comprobar si en verdad había una ahí, después quiso romper aquel silencio que desde hace unos minutos lo apresaba.

-Eres fuerte-Pan se detuvo y bajó su mirada ante aquellas palabras provenientes de Trunks-Amabas a Raigomaru, pero ahora...

El cielo tomaba un color anaranjado del atardecer. Muchas aves como gaviotas volaban por encima del mar dando vueltas en círculos y jugando entre ellas, revoloteándo sin cesar. El sol, al fondo de todo, se escondía lentamente y se despedía para irse a dormir y dar paso a su hermana la luna. El viento, fuerte y relajante, hacía bailar sus cabellos en una danza sin fin. Pan miró hacia el cielo y las nubes. ¿Que si se sentía triste?

-Estoy triste. Muy...Muy triste.-entrecerró un pocos sus ojos pero no quería demostrar debilidad con lágrimas, no, aunque deseara votarlas, ya no podía.

-Pan...

Y con una sonrisa sincera a la vez que triste y llena de felicidad, giró su torso media vuelta para que la los dos pares de ojos se encontraran y se miraran fijamente, aquella imágen completamente _**brillante **_de aquel _**ángel**_, se incrustaría en la mente de Trunks por un largo tiempo.

-Yo..._**dí mis lágrimas.**_

* * *

_**Nota final de Autora:**_

_**Holas!**_

**Sé que a muchos no les gusta estas "notitas" , o sí, nolosé... pero creo que es importante aclarar algunos puntos aquí y tambien porque tengo tantas ganas de decirles muchas cosas XP**

**Muchos meses me contuve de publicar esta historia por muchas razones: Sé que esta es una idea muy descabellada y diferente a otras que he leído pero quería arriesgarme y aquí me tienen. Puede que les parezca confusa al comienzo, es más, después de este primer cap habrán quedado muchas dudas, pero esa es mi intención! :D También porque si es verdad que tengo en claro lo que quiero llegar a hacer en esta novela, aún me faltaban muchos detalles a realizar, ordenar y rehacer, por eso, en todo este tiempo el fic se ha ido transformando de poco en poco para quedar en lo que es ahora. **

**Sobre lo que rodea a Pan(amo a esta niña ñ.ñ)...no es que este loca como su propio tío(Goten) dijo jiji. No. Al contrario, es la que posee la mente más abierta y ve las cosas de otra perspectiva. Es algo que daré a entender poco a poco y que quiero plasmarlo en los próximos caps porque hay una buena razón de su forma de ser.**

**Es mi primer fic y por lo tanto, es la primera vez que toco este género: Drama. Espero, llegar a desenvolverme muy bien ya que es algo nuevo para mí, les parecerá raro, pero a mí se me da bien la tragedia. ¿Tal vez ponga un final trágico?...ya lo veremos!. Me quiero enfocar en el mismo significado de la palabra novela, y a través de lo que significa crear un trama muy bien tratado con una temática central.**

**Sí, hay un personaje inventado. Les presento a Aiko, quien por cierto aparecerá en todo lo largo del fic y a quien por cierto le tengo mucho cariño. **

**No tengo preferencias entre los personajes de Dragon Ball y nunca los tendré; por eso tengan en cuenta que cada papel está tomado por el que más "encaje" de alguna forma con la actitud de dicho personaje que quiero mostrar, entonces amigos míos advierto que esto no significa que tengo un preferido. Pero eso sí...si bien es cierto, esta historia está dirigida para los amantes del TrunkXPan y TrunksXMarron, que como muy bien lo sabemos, entre estos existe una dicha rivalidad...una pequeña eh?, pero sobretodo para los verdaderos FANS de esta increíble serie. Así que, dejen por un momento sus parejas y disfruten de este fic hecho por una fan más. ¡Porque eso es el propósito de esta historia!...Yo soy Neutral (?) XD.**

**Acá, decidí que cambiar la diferencia de edad era necesaria jeje. Trunks tiene 17 , Pan 15 , Goten 17, Marron 17 y Aiko tiene 18! ñ.ñ**

**Una última cosita, ¿si?... La historia tendrá alrededor de ¿10 a 12 cápitulos? No quiero alargarla tanto porque quiero ver como me vá, pero les recompensaré con capítulos largos, muy largos. Ojalá que todo vaya bien y sea de su agrado! *se arrodilla y ruega a Dios***

**¡Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron esto! Cualquier duda, no duden en escribirme ^^ ...les prometo que les responderé con un PM! Es un honor escribir para ustedes. Espero sus comentarios! =) disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas ñ.ñ**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

* * *

•**Mashiro****•**

**FAN DE DRAGON BALL**


End file.
